The Biography of Snowstar
by KateandHumphrey1234
Summary: What happens when a teenage boy stumbles into the world of warriors. Humor and romance are sure to follow as he is hit by a truck when talking to a strange blue cat. Will he find love and freindship? Or will he find evil and corruption. Come read to find out! WARNING- Will contain violent language and actions! Man I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Biography of Snowstar

HELLO EVEYRONE! K&H here to bring you another story! Except this time I bring you warrior cats! But to get this out of the way, I have stopped writing my other story about Humphrey. I have not written the story in a long time and have forgotten about it and lost all interest in the story. But I bring you a new story, that consists of me as a warrior cat! I'll hold the same personalities as me and try to make it an interesting story. Now you have to believe me that I am a diehard fan of Warriors. But my knowledge on the allegiances are very rusty. SO please leave a POLITE comment if I get something wrong and if you think I'll argue please include a reference or a quote. (I trust you guys though :D) I hope to pump out a chapter every two days, maybe even in a row if I'm up to it. So sorry for the long intro, and see you at the end!

Authors Note- This is a story of be becoming a Warrior Cat, the POV is of ME and I will make it clear when I change POVs!

(Oh and my name is Kobe )

I woke up with my head pressed hard against the wooden desk I had fallen asleep on. I yawned and looked at the sloppily written math homework I had rushed to complete last night after a late night talk with my girlfriend. (Yes I have one in RL, sorry ladies ;) I did a quick stretch and looked at the clock, "7:20! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted and sloppily changed my clothes. I put on a grey shirt that said NASA and some red Under Armour shorts and dashed out the door. I had already missed the bus and ran towards my school, my blondish white hair waving lying flat on my head as I ran. I had walked into the door just as the bell rang and sighed in relief. I did a half job half walk to my locker and quickly goy my stuff for the first half of the day and raced to my first class, not wanting to tarnish my perfect attendance.

I exhaled deeply as I sat in the chairs in my 4th period class, Orchestra. I had already unpacked my cello and sat down stressing about the tests and homework the teachers have packed on. (Yes I play the Cello) I went to go practice and a major headache had washed over my like a crashing wave. I felt nauseated as I saw a strange Blue cat as I saw it's muzzle move I just shook my head. I felt the teacher rasp against the metal stand and I darted my head over nodded to whatever she said. When I looked back the cat was gone as the headaches subsided. I thought I had just envisioned it as I tried to concentrate on my music.

Finally the day was over as I walked out to the school towards the high school. I hadn't felt like riding the crowded sweaty bus so I decided to walk instead. Also instead of walking down to the crosswalk I decided to Jaywalk across the two laned street. When I thought the coast was clear I ran across the road but stopped in the middle when I saw the same blue cat at from earlier as the nauseated feeling returned. This time I heard it over the roar of traffic say in a wispy voice, "To the bottom you will fall, but to only rise and fall again. Then you will rise again out of the fire and burn fiercely to the end"

I saw the cat slowly fade away as I heard a loud horn and looked to my right as a black sedan whacked me across the street and I fell on my side. The last thing I saw was the man come running out and hold my head up. I saw blood on his hands, my blood. I heard a girl scream in horror before I felt a fire burn through my head as I fell into darkness.

A/N- Hello everyone, thanks for reading the first chapter of Snowstars Biography! I love cliffhangers ;)

Im gonna go start on the next chappie so This is K&H signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

The Biography of SnowStar

A/N- Hello everyone, IM BACK with a new chapter! I havn't had a chance to read any reviews before writing this due to the fact that the power is out here…..derp. So here it is a new chapter please enjoy!

(Also This take places during the Omen Of Stars)

This chapter may contain harsh language.

I woke with a aching pain in my head as I gazed at the blazing sun overhead and hissed squinting my eyes. I did a quick look around at my surroundings and saw a nice shimmering lake and a marsh to my left and forest to my right. I wondered why I wasn't in a hospital after getting hit with a car but shook it off. I approached to the lake to see what deformities have cursed my body. I was surprised that not only was I perfectly fine, I was a cat! I couldn't believe it, I was a freakin cat! I tried my best to stay calm as my body was slammed into the muddy shoreline and I ate some of the dirt and growled. I twisted my head to see who my assailant was to find it was another cat. Now in any other case I probably wouldn't have judged him to be a big asshole but seeing as he is baring fangs and growling, my assumptions were correct.

"Who are you and what clan are you from?" He hissed into my ear as I rolled my eyes. What is this guy talking about!? "Look I don't have a clue about what your talking about but get the hell off me!" I growled and tried to push him off my back but to no avail. He growled as I felt sharp claws slightly start to tear into my sides. Damn it burned as I felt him start to draw blood as another cat yowled behind them, "Hey stop it Lionblaze, I don't think he's gonna harm anyone" I darted my head around to see a pale grey she cat with a amused look on her face. I growled as I felt him loosen his grip as I took advantage and pushed him off and jumped back.

I saw both of the cats glare at me as the as the one with the yellow looking fur looked like he was going to claw my eyes out. The other pale grey cat was sitting down and smiling. As I stared at the she cat I start to notice just how good looking she was before the cat called Lionblaze blurted out "Who are you and what clan are you from!" He growled a little more fierce than the last time. I was getting slightly mad at the golden cat and hissed, "Im Kobe and I don't know what the hell the clans are!" I shrieked.

Both the cats stared at me in surprise as they gave each other a glance and the grey one murmurs, "Come with us" I eyed them with a glare that said 'You have to be joking'. The golden cat growled "You have no choice either". I took the hint and put a smile on my muzzle and pointed forward "Lead on good sirs" They gave me a puzzled look as they walked and I follow rather close.

'Where are they taking me?' I thought.

A/N- Hello and thanks for reading another chappie soon and as always Review your thoughts and ideas!


End file.
